Boys Just Don't Cry
by BloodsuckerHater
Summary: Sho finds out Kyouko and Ren are finally a couple during a tour and in a twist of events, ends up drunk. As a certain Cure song plays on the radio, Sho can't keep from relating to it in his drunken state. Songfic to Boys don't Cry by the Cure.


**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Skip Beat! characters nor the manga's plot, nor the words or song, Boys don't Cry by the Cure. Or the cover picture for this, the picture used belongs to whoever made the drawing. I own nothing. :)**

* * *

><p>The adrenaline was still running through Fuwa Sho's body as he left the stage, the crowd still screaming his name. He smiled to himself. Yeah, this was a good one, he thought as he went into his room and changed out of his clothes.<p>

Shoko was already outside his door when he came out. She sighed once she saw Sho's ensemble of clothes, but said nothing. The chains on his ripped leather vest, which settled snugly over his white long sleeved shirt, jingled in time with the chains on the black studded heeled boots that were under his jeans as he walked down the hall with Shoko. I'm so tired, he thought, but the smile was still on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Shoko asked. Sho just shrugged, but continued smiling. He had just finished the romance concert on his tour. He made sure to look into the crowd, but looked into the cameras the most. The concert had been played live all the way to Tokyo, where he hoped in a child-like manner that Kyoko had seen.

All those songs were dedicated to her, and he hoped through the words she saw he was talking to her.

They walked into the parking lot and got into the car, where Shoko drove them to the hotel they were staying at. Sho was silent for once, caught up in a moment of happiness. They arrived at the hotel and both got out, walking in and riding the elevator to their floor.

"You need to sleep more, Sho. Staying up for no reason isn't good for your health," Shoko suddenly said as she noticed the forming of black circles under Sho's eyes. He shrugged off her touch.

"I'll be fine," he muttered as the elevator doors opened. Shoko followed Sho, telling him the importance of sleeping all the way to his room.

"Goodnight Shoko," he said, walking into his room.

"And make sure you actually sleep this time!" Shoko managed to say before Sho closed the door on her face. Sho rubbed his eyes, tired out of his mind, before scratching at his blonde hair.

His throat felt dry and Sho rubbed at it. He thought maybe he could take a shower before heading off to bed, but his throat wouldn't let him think. The dryness finally got to him. Sho quickly walked to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge until he found a beer. He went to the living room, turning on the television, and switched it to the news, hoping to catch something about him on it. He opened the can and took a sip as a new story was coming on.

"Breaking news," began a giddy young woman, "Tsuruga Ren, top male celebrity and the most wanted man in Japan, has finally found a mate, Mogami Kyoko, a rising fellow actor who has worked with Tsuruga Ren in numerous projects."

Sho choked on the fizzy liquid, before spitting it out, mouth agape. He could feel his heart slowly sinking as he sat down on the couch. He quickly grabbed the remote and raised the volume as the reporter continued. "The new couple announced, or revealed," She gave another giggle.

"Continue already!" yelled Sho at the stupid reporter, his beer forgotten in his hand.

"This news was revealed when asked in a interview about the rumor about them together being true, and they said yes." She finally managed to say. Sho couldn't believe it.

"Here we can see the couple in an embrace as they walked out the building."

The screen was immediately switched to a picture of them both, with Kyoko's face blushing slightly as her golden eyes looked up at Ren, who had his arms around her from behind and was smiling down at her. Sho's eyes began to sting as he stared at the screen. I'm not going cry, I don't care, he thought weakly.

His pain fought through his pride. He paused the television, before standing up and he began to pace, muttering to himself. "This couldn't have happened. I've only been gone for a week. Not much should have happened in a week. This couldn't have happened, it couldn't have happened..." He muttered over and over again to himself.

"Not now, when I just..." He stopped and looked at the screen, where it was frozen on the couple. Sho leaned against the wall and sank to the ground, as his heart felt so heavy and he didn't think he could take it anymore. He grabbed his head and tried to breathe through his crushed lungs.

Kyoko and Ren... a couple? He knew Ren had feelings for the girl, but them together? He wouldn't have thought of it in a million years.

"That is supposed be me there," he unconsciously said out loud. He let those words sink in.

"Why did I let you go? Why, why?" Sho muttered. The thought of them together made him tremble, the tremors shaking him badly.

He finally snapped.

"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THIS WASN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSE TO END! SHE SHOULD BE WITH ME, CRAWLING BACK TO ME, LOVING ME, AND ONLY ME!" He screamed, his voice echoing through the huge room. He started to breathe in heavily, the air not seeming to reach his lungs.

I need a drink, he thought desperately, wanting the cold pain to disappear from his heart. He looked up to see a bottle of strong whiskey on the table. He looked down the ground before shakily getting up and snatching the bottle off the table. Sho quickly opened the bottle and took a long swig. The liquid burned its way down his throat and made his nose numb for a moment, but Sho knew the pain would soon leave.

He turned to the screen, the frozen image of Kyoko in Ren's arms shoving spikes in his heart. He let out his inner turmoil. "No!" He screamed at them, and hurled the control at the screen. The control hit Ren's face and a crack appeared. Soon, a fuzzy static could be seen in place of the image on the screen. Sho laughed, the alcohol having a quick effect. He never was a good drinker.

"Take that, Ren," he muttered with a strange smile before taking another swig. He soon finished the bottle, and quickly grabbed another and another until his pain was forgotten.

Soon, Sho got tired of the screaming silence and turned the radio on to an American station. The room was suddenly busting with noise. Sho danced along the tunes as they passed, kicking everything that got into his way, trying to sing along with the songs through his slur. He moved to the rhythm, not really listening to the words, drinking from his bottle until he sat to lie down before he fell on his face.

He laughed to himself as he realized again the television was broken. He forgot why the screen was broken anyway. The alcohol was having a strong stupor over his mind. Around him, the room was basically in ruins, glass broken, picture frames on the floor, lamps smashed. He laughed again, taking another swig.

Suddenly, a guitar began the introduction of a song. Sho liked it, so decided to listen for once.

_I would say I'm sorry_

_If I thought that it would change your mind_

_But I know that this time_

_I've said too much_

_Been too unkind_

He froze, the alcohol seemingly lifted as he remembered why he was doing this.

"Kyoko..." He muttered. Sho thought, before continuing out loud.

"I would say sorry, I've tried but you never accept! You don't come back! I know what I said, but..." The song went on before he could continue his drunken rant.

_I try to laugh about it_

_Cover it all up with lies_

_I try and_

_Laugh about it_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

_'cause boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

He froze, staring at the radio. He bit his lip, remembering the feeling in his eyes when he saw Ren and Kyoko together. He knew what it meant. His pride never let him to actually say what he meant to Kyoko.

That's why he did this concert, hoping she would see every time he glanced at the camera he was looking right at her.

_I would break down at your feet_

_And beg forgiveness_

_Plead with you_

_But I know that_

_It's too late_

_And now there's nothing I can do_

There isn't, all he could do before was force Kyoko to keep thinking of him, so he wouldn't be forgotten. But even Ren had taken that pleasure away. "Kyoko..."

_So I try to laugh about it_

_Cover it all up with lies_

_I try to_

_laugh about it_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

_'cause boys don't cry_

He felt the stinging again. "NO!" He said, "I'm not going to cry over this..." He himself wasn't sure what he was talking about anymore.

"Why, Kyoko, why did I let you go?"

_I would tell you_

_That I loved you_

_If I thought that you would stay_

_But I know that it's no use_

_That you've already_

_Gone away_

"I know what I said in the beginning, to drag you here, but I do! I do love you!" He muttered painfully.

"But you're in his arms, you're happy... away from me," Sho said, covering his eyes with his arm, hoping it would stop that one image of Kyoko with Ren from being played again and again through his head.

"Why not me?"

_Misjudged your limits_

_Pushed you too far_

_Took you for granted_

_I thought that you needed me more_

"I did take you for granted, I made you my maid, not caring, until I realized how much I loved you," Sho said quickly, as if he was talking to Kyoko now. "You were always there; even when I made sure to show you I didn't care, pushing you to do things, to support me, when I all I want to do is to take care of you! I see now that I was always yours! And always will be! But..." He faltered, eyes down.

"You're finally with someone who loves you, and not afraid to show it. I wasn't good enough..." The stinging finally let the tears fall, and as he cried, the song continued.

_Now I would do most anything_

_To get you back by my side_

_But I just_

_Keep on laughing_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

_'cause boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

"They don't," said Sho as the tears fell, "They just don't."

He curled into a ball, hoping the pain would leave. Sho looked up, staring angrily at the radio, his pride slowly coming back.

"I can't believe I just cried to a song!" He said, still crying. But he let them. He thought of the song, the words, and sniffed.

"She was supposed to be mine."

He gripped the bottle in his hand tightly. Slowly, tears streaming down his face, Sho slipped into unconsciousness, the final notes of the song echoing through his head.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what you think? I'm not sure if I captured his personality right, nor Shoko's, but I am a bit rusty on Skip Beat! I was listening to this song (One of my favorites) when I thought this would go perfectly with Sho if Kyoko and Ren do become a couple. (I haven't gone that far in the series, if they are don't tell me ;D) I hope you enjoyed it. I was wondering if I should continue, with Sho trying to fix things, but I'm not sure. Review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
